


Faithful

by UndeadDolly



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Hospital Sex, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-10-01 20:23:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadDolly/pseuds/UndeadDolly
Summary: “I know what you’re going to do, try to protect me by leaving me all alone in the dark. How many times do I have to tell you rabbits die of loneliness?”





	Faithful

He peddled quicker.

However, Hide crashed. He harshly landed – foot caught, in his bicycle. He felt pain – bones snapping, as his friends panicked. He was faint – falling unconscious, to his grim injury.

Though, Hide was safe. He was transported – quite quickly, without incident. He was prepared – briefly braced, for surgery. He was worked – operated on, a long time.

XOXO

He woke up.

So, Hide looked around. He was hospitalized – bedridden, on morphine. He drank water – greedily gulping, his throat parched. He needed water – notable necessity, body drastically dehydrated.

Afterwards, Hide heard footsteps. His door opened – partially parting, a young woman coming inside. She was his nurse – noticeably new, just hired probably. She smiled widely – conducting checkups, her coworkers nearby.

“My name is Evangelina. I’ll be your nurse for the remainder of your recovery. If you ever need anything, don’t hesitate to ask me,” she said, approaching him, with a stethoscope. “How are you feeling, Hide?”

“Alright,” Hide sighed, laying back down, his heartbeat fluttering underneath the stethoscope. “I don’t remember much of what happened to me.”

“You were doing some stunts on your bicycle at the park. You fell and twisted your ankle, though. It’s nothing to worry about, but you shouldn’t put pressure on your injured leg. Some of your friends visited and signed your cast already, as you can see with all of the colorful signatures.”

“I must have been asleep.”

“You were for quite a while. You were muttering someone’s name over and over again in your sleep. It sounded like Kaneki, like he was important to you. So, I took the liberty of contacting Kaneki for you.”

“H-How did you even do that?”

“I called him on your phone, but he never answered. I left a voicemail, then. I hope you don’t mind. I understand being in a hospital can be nerve-wracking. I just thought that having friends and family around would comfort you.”

“W-When did you call him?”

“I did so after your surgery. He should’ve had plenty of time to receive my voicemail. You should be expecting a visit from him soon, then.”

“I wish I could be as optimistic as you.”

“That’s why I’m here for you.”

XOXO

He watched television.

Nevertheless, Hide wasn’t listening. He was distracted – mind muddled, by his earlier conversation. He was curious – constantly contemplating, if Kaneki might visit. He was doubtful – sensibly so, of Kaneki actually visiting.

Fortunately, Hide’s doctor came. He sat up – lazily leaning, against plush pillows. He saw students – somewhat shadowing, his elderly doctor. He shyly smiled – timid and tense, around doctors.

“How are you, Hide? It’s been a while since I last saw you. I hope you still remember me,” his doctor chuckled, examining his leg, especially the cast. “You’ll be on your feet soon enough. Until then, I do advise you to give yourself plenty of rest. After all, I don’t want you to sabotage your recovery.”

“Of course, I understand,” Hide nodded, with a sigh. “I promise I’ll do as you say. I don’t want you calling my mom and dad. They’ll drag me back home, if they find out I broke another one of my limbs.”

“You can’t blame them. You’re always in the hospital for something.”

“Well, I’m learning new tricks to do on my bicycle.”

“I don’t see the point. Those stunts are dangerous.”

“You know I’m an adrenaline junkie.”

“Yes, I’m quite aware.”

“I’ll be careful, though. Anyway, I’m getting the hang of it.”

“Well, I still long for the day where you find a new hobby.”

“I’m not the type to sit indoors and read. It sounds so boring.”

“That depends on the book.”

“I don’t have a favorite genre myself, but horror novels sound interesting.”

“You should check out the hospital’s library, then. You’ll be bedridden for a few weeks.”

XOXO

He browsed bookshelves.

Though, Hide felt clueless. He disliked reading – sought sports, like bicycling. He was athletic – agile and active, just constantly outdoors. He was extroverted – energetic and easygoing, not studious and scholarly.

Regardless, Hide was smart. He was intuitive – oddly observant, of the tiniest details. He researched rigorously – intensively investigating, obtaining hidden knowledge. He didn’t anymore – finally finished, putting himself first now.

“You don’t seem like the type to read horror novels,” the volunteer muttered, a high school student. “I thought you’d be more interested in … romantic comedies, not Takatsuki Sen books.”

“I’m full of surprises,” Hide mumbled, shifting again, in his hospital wheelchair. “Well, I’m not much of a reader, but my best friend is. His favorite author is Takatsuki Sen. I thought I should check out some of her books while I’m here.”

“That makes sense. You don’t have anything else to do. I’m doing community service. I won’t have time to when school starts. A lot of people signed your cast.”

“There’s still room for more people to sign my cast. You can sign it if you want. It’s not like my best friend will.”

“Sure, I don’t mind. What do you mean, though?”

“He went MIA. I haven’t seen him in months. I can’t even get in contact with him.”

“Did something happen to him?”

“He was in an accident. That’s when he started acting strange.”

“How did he act strange?”

“He started skipping school, seeing sketchy people, and avoiding me. I tried to help him, but he wouldn’t let me.”

“Do you think he’ll come and see you?”

“He wouldn’t have time for such a trivial thing.”

“Is he even your friend anymore?”

“I don’t care.”

“Really?”

“Yeah!”

“Okay.”

XOXO

He couldn’t sleep.

Of course, Hide changed positions. He turned around – groggily gazing, at his window. It was open – breeze blowing, in his room. A silhouette materialized – someone standing, by his bedside.

Without hesitation, Hide scrambled backwards. He reached out – frantically fumbling, for the light switch. He wasn’t quick – perfectly pinned, on his bed. He relentlessly struggled – tirelessly thrashing, but couldn’t escape.

“Hush,” Kaneki whispered, his mask terrifying, unnerving Hide. “It’s me, Hide.”

“I could barely recognize you,” Hide whimpered, legs lifted, over broad shoulders, despite being injured. “I thought you wouldn’t come.”

“I couldn’t resist.”

“I think maybe we should talk.”

“I had to see you again.”

“I have so many questions for you.”

“I missed you, Hide.”

“I missed you, too.”

XOXO

He heard shredding.

In an instant, Hide’s nightdress ripped. He felt fingernails – slowly stroking, his fleshy thighs. He saw tentacles – twirling tendrils, just behind Kaneki. He was frightened – absolutely afraid, that they’ll hurt him. He was surprised – thoroughly taken, when they didn’t attack. He was soon startled – barely breathing, since something else did.

After all, Hide wasn’t warned. His entrance punctured – painfully penetrated, as Kaneki thrusted roughly. His muscles expanded – steadily stretching, to accommodate Kaneki size. His voice rose – obviously obscene, while Kaneki deflowered him. He moaned and mewled loudly – crying crudely, whining and writhing underneath Kaneki.

“You’re so tight,” Kaneki smirked, biting Hide’s pink ear, earning a squeak in return. “Don’t worry, Hide. I’ll pop your cherry soon enough. And I’ll ruin you for everyone else.”

“I d-don't want anyone else,” Hide stammered, his mouth salivating, drool dripping down the corners of his luscious lips. “I just want you, ‘Neki.”

“That’s not what I heard earlier.”

“I d-didn’t mean what I said. I w-was just angry at you. I’m sorry, ‘Neki.”

“I love you, Hide. I love you so much. I had to let you go. I don’t know how to protect you any other way.”

“I love you, too. You c-can’t leave me behind in the dark, though. I w-won’t let you do that to me again, ‘Neki.”

“How are you going to stop me, Hide?”

“I’ll keep you c-chasing you down. You know I can.”

“Can you keep up with me, darling?”

“I c-can try.”

XOXO

He was overflowing.

When Kaneki released, Hide shakily sighed. His hospital gown lowered – properly positioned, though tattered and torn. He hugged Kaneki – carefully cradled, in his arms. He was kissed – lips locked, as they bruised. He felt teeth – softly scraping, teasing and taunting. He needed air – fingers fumbling, on broad shoulders.

Without delay, Hide was freed. He softly panted – forehead falling, in-between Kaneki’s chest. He was spent – evidently exhausted, too overly stimulated. He was limp – lethargic and loose, as he’d been injured and deflowered simultaneously. He was still overjoyed – completely content, to have seen Kaneki again.

“You should rest,” Kaneki chuckled, stroking golden locks, that threaded through his fingers like silk. “You need it.”

“I don’t want this to be a one-time thing or an off and on thing,” Hide complained, hugging Kaneki’s kagune, to keep the one-eyed-ghoul from leaving. “I know what you’re going to do, try to protect me by leaving me all alone in the dark. How many times do I have to tell you rabbits die of loneliness?”

“I’ve made my choice, Hide. I’m not going anywhere this time.”

“It’s just hard to believe you, ‘Neki.”

“I promise I’m not going anywhere. I wish you knew just how much you mean to me. You’re the one who I fight for, who gives me the will to survive in the world I belong to now, and who I would go to in the darkest of the nights after another brutal fight.”

“I d-didn’t know that.”

“You weren’t supposed to. That’s why you were asleep whenever I visited you.”

“I want you to be here when I wake up in the morning.”

“I’ll be right beside you. And I'll never leave your side."

“Goodnight, ‘Neki.”

“Sweet dreams, Hide.”

* * *

**A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


End file.
